Apparatus has been provided heretofore for growing seeds in discrete areas or portions of planting medium. Such systems are known as "plug" systems wherein seedlings first grown in small trays are later planted in larger areas or plugs of growing medium. The prior art also contemplates suction systems for receiving individual seeds from a tray and then planting them. The seedlings and plant medium may then be ejected through the bottom of the planting tray. This latter system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,643.